Chosokabe Azama
Chosokabe Azama is a second-year at YamiTsume High School 'and is the mesmerising guitarist of the band 'Majesty. Azama loves sharing his religion by, strangely, running across the school hallways and shouting it out, which causes Waichiro to chase him, at least five times a day. Despite his attitude, he likes to shower his classmate, Ayaka 'with praise, which tends to annoy her a little. He also sometimes shares bad luck with his bandmate, 'Daisuke, as they tend to get into unusual problems. Background Azama is a religious individual, who loves his God more than anyone else, and dedicated his life into learning and memorising every single text of the Bible. He has some knowledge in playing instruments because he has to work part-time at his father's bar, sometimes as a guitarist, or some other instruments. He disliked working at the bar, because he said that "it reeks of alcohol". Appearance Azama has long silver hair, which he sometimes leaves it hanging, or he ties it up. He wears a monocle while at church, for reasons unknown. He always carries a pocket Bible with him all the time. He carries reading glasses with him occasionally, sometimes to look like a decent person. (Because apparently, he's not decent enough.) His casual wear and winter wear includes a priest's white garb and a he wears a cross, and his hair is kept tidy. His summer wear includes a normal white shirt and a black-striped white tie. he wears black jeans and black shoes, and a small bag to carry his needs. Personality Azama is a pious and devoted individual, fully dedicated to his religion to the means of sharing them to his friends or neighbours, sometimes to an annoying extent. Despite that, he is actually really understanding and generous, willing to lend Chosuke 'his money to buy drinks at the vending machine after he left his wallet at home. Chosuke returns his money eventually. Azama respects 'King because of his direct understanding of his religion into King and they occasionally go to the church together, or maybe with some other friends. King, in turn, isn't really interested in Azama's religion, but it would make him happy if Azama gets his way. Azama detests violence, but is not strong to stop one. In case anything happens, he'll just shiver at the back and pray to his God to stop the fighting. If the fight happened in school, Waichiro or Ren stops them, which they got praise from Azama afterwards, thinking that God answered his prayers. If it's outside, he just prays until someone is intimidating enough to stop the fight. Interactions * King Rosenkreuz * Genrai Edogawa * Daisuke Ashikaga * Zanto Kageyama * Waichiro Kimura * Chosuke Ryuzaki * Jacob Cando * Bestisia Lorraine * Ayaka Saito Trivia * Despite talking with Ren and Xoligan before, Azama was never seen interacting with the two of them again. * His best line from the Bible is Philippians 4 : 13, that is "I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me." * He loves listening to sermons, as he said that sermons brings him "closer to God". Category:Majesty Category:SoliPa Universe Category:SoliPa Characters Category:Guitarists Category:Vocalists Category:Class 2-C Category:YamiTsume Students